


Secret Santa

by CreativityFlow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Tumblr, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Secret Santa fic for @simons-saying on Tumblr!Robin wasn’t the World's Greatest Detective, but his mentor was, and the bird had picked up a thing or two from working at Batman’s side.So he knew that for Secret Santa, Wally had gotten Zatanna, Zatanna had gotten Kaldur, Kaldur had gotten Conner, Conner had gotten Artemis, Artemis had gotten Raquel, Raquel had gotten M’gann, M’gann had gotten Robin, and he had gotten Wally.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acin_Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/gifts).



> The only other holiday fic I wrote this year was posted in August, and then I didn't even think about it again until this Secret Santa exchange, so that's the kind of year I'm having.

Robin wasn’t the World's Greatest Detective, but his mentor was, and the bird had picked up a thing or two from working at Batman’s side. 

So he knew that for Secret Santa, Wally had gotten Zatanna, Zatanna had gotten Kaldur, Kaldur had gotten Conner, Conner had gotten Artemis, Artemis had gotten Raquel, Raquel had gotten M’gann, M’gann had gotten Robin, and he had gotten Wally. (If he rigged the drawing just so he could get Wally’s name, no one but maybe Batman would ever know.) He also knew that Wally had been using the same old chemistry set he’s had since was 13, and that he had been eyeing a new one for the past six months. The only reason he hadn’t bought it for himself was because of the price, which Dick hadn’t even looked at before he was determined to buy it.

Wally would immediately know who had bought it for him, and Dick knew he should probably stick to the secret part of Secret Santa, but he couldn’t help himself. It was nearly impossible for him to not go all out for his best friend, and if his feelings for said friend tended to cloud his judgement, then not even Batman would be able to get him to admit it. 

When the team held their holiday party, Dick hid the present under the tree when no one was looking, and then made his way around the room in search of Wally. 

He found him in the kitchen, sneaking cookies and cupcakes that M’gann had spent the entire day before baking and decorating. Dick rolled his eyes before tapping him on the shoulder. “You know you’re supposed to share those with everyone else, right, Kid Mouth?”

Wally jumped and tried to hide the cookies behind his back. When he saw it was just Robin, he sighed and relaxed. “Dude, you know I can’t help it,” he tried to defend himself, and then quickly tried to change the subject. “So, who did you get for Secret Santa?”

“It’s a  _ secret _ , Walls, and we all know you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Dick rolled his eyes, and Wally huffed.

“That’s not true,” Wally said, his face flushing. “I haven’t told anyone that my Secret Santa is Zatanna, so- oh. Okay, yeah, I kind of see what you mean.” Dick just shook his head and reached around his friend to snatch a cookie. 

“Hey, guys!” Artemis shouted from the main room. “It’s time to exchange gifts.”

“Race you,” Wally grinned, and before Dick could blink, he was alone in the kitchen, with only cookie crumbs left behind.

He entered the main room right as Wally was starting to pass out presents. Zatanna received a deck of playing cards themed with the Flash and a toy wand, and in exchange, Wally got an elbow to the ribs. Dick ripped open the red and green wrapping paper to reveal a pair of Batman sunglasses and a new, red hoodie. 

When Wally finally finished passing out presents, he sat down with his own. Dick watched from the corner of his eye while the red head tore through the silver paper. When he saw the chemistry set, his jaw went a little slack, and immediately, his eyes jumped to meet Dicks, who ducked his head to hide his pink stained cheeks, and turned back to his own gift. 

“Damn, Baywatch,” Artemis laughed. “You’re such a nerd, I can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a gag gift or not.”

“It’s not,” he answered, and Dick could still feel his eyes on him.

After the party, when Artemis and Raquel had already left for home, and M’gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Zatanna were settling in for the night, Dick and Wally stood by the zeta tubes.

“Thanks for the chemistry set,” Wally told him, clutching it to his chest. 

“What makes you think it was me?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Wally rolled his eyes. “Dude, you’re the only one who even knew about it. Of course it was you.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. “Did you like it?”

“I love it. I’m going to wave it in Uncle B’s face as soon as I get home,” he smirked. 

Dick grinned at that, and tried to ignore the butterflies that danced in his stomach. 

“I got you something, too,” Wally confessed, causing Dick to blink in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “We decided we aren’t exchanging gifts this year, remember?”

Wally shrugged, fiddling with something in his pocket. “Yeah, well, I saw it and couldn’t resist.” His hand was out of his pocket and over their heads before Dick could really process what he was doing, and when he looked up, he could only stare. 

The mistletoe was a little crushed from being in Wally’s pocket for who knew how long, but the red ribbon was bright, and the leaves a pretty green. Wally’s eyes kept darting around, and his face was almost as red as his hair, but he didn’t try to retract the plant.

“Merry Christmas, Dick,” he said. 

Dick probably should have scolded him for saying his name aloud in the mountain, where Krypotian ears were just a room away, where anyone could walk in and overhear. But he just grinned, leaned over to place a small kiss on the speedsters cheek, and smiled brightly.

“Merry Christmas, Wally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
